1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an aperture setting device for camera, particularly to a device with which a proper aperture setting can be obtained not only for general photographing with automatic exposure (E.E. photography) but also for flash photograph under flashlight.
In a conventional electronic shutter camera with aperture priority the switching ring for setting the aperture is set for a predetermined aperture, the aperture ring of the photographing lens in direct connection with the aperture setting ring is driven so as to determine the aperture, while the light quantity reaching the light receiving element is adjusted in such a manner that the switching circuit is operated by means of a time constant circuit consisting of the light receiving element and a condensor so as to obtain a shutter speed.
If a flash is used with such a camera, the value of aperture has to be calculated in advance according to the guide member (hereinafter called GNO) of the flash device and the distance to the object in order that thus obtained value of aperture is set on the camera. This is very inconvenient.